Another Not so Romantic Story
by alarka
Summary: A sequel or remake of 'Not So Romantic Story'. Psychological? Horror? Open ended to decide on your own :)


**Another Not So Romantic Story**

The press conference after the convention was really unconvetional.

Normally literature happenings never make headlines. Unless it is political, religious or controversial. So as the three combines; the press's zeal is overflowing.

All the chaos suddenly stopped for a moment as the man entered. He is not tall. Can not be said to be short. Not clean shaven, still not a mess of facial hair. With his bright scary browny pupil- over a blackish sign of past sleepless night; he looked over the entire hall as he positioned himself before the mic.

"Mr Saionji-" an ocean suddenly came back to life.

"One at a time-" the person named Saionji asked in commanding tone.

The biggest player in the arena stood up, with her due priviledge, "First off congrats for 'the unnatural myth' Mr Saionji, but my question: why did you chose this city for first press meet? This was in demand from allover the country for last one month, but you were silent.."

"Well, Miss, there may be two reasons. One, this is my home. Two, I do not feel in the mood of talking all the time. Using too much brain in response to verbal decreases my verbal ability. I can't let that happen."

"So you don't have any say on at least seven religious threats to you? "

"That does not alter the truth. You can't hold human against it's very nature indefinitely."

A young journalist was looking for a chance, and suddenly threw for a luck, "Don't you think your ideology, not yet even proven, goes against the very definition of love?"

Saionji seemed suddenly raising a flame, "Who are you, child, to tell it's not proven? Each and every creature on this earth is a polygamist. They change partner every breeding season. Human is here the one going against the nature, creating monogamy in name of an abstract 'love'. Nobody is monogamist, one just tries to adjust. So are the divorces, creating a world full of 'serial monogamists'. You, talking about love here, will look back to every single girl on road. That's your natural hunting instinct. Stop believing in fairy tales! "

As he stopped with the heated speech, Saionji's fist came down on the table slamming. And he suddenly composed himself back, "Sorry. That's enough for today. You people can write as my quote: No living being never was and never would be monogamist. Thanks."

Everyone started interrupting, but he came out. Night is crawling behind the evening's last breath. There is party in his honour tonight. At least his own city's upper class recognize his work.

It's there he met the girl.

She was attractive, of course, with the dark blue, backless dress. He was going for a smoke outside when she came up.

"Oh, there's our star of day" she came forward, with suffocating sweet fragnance from her dyed hair and body, "Your works on polygamy are really thought provoking.. You know..."

"Why, thanks, miss-" it was hard to take eyes off her curves.

"Ziniya with a z, no j" her violet lips leaned forward, "so, Mr Kanata Saionji, what about a deep insight of your theory's application? "

Saionji seemed hesitate suddenly, very unlike the confidence a few moments ago. Then, like, made up his mind, and grabbed the girl's hand unnecessarily tight.

Zinya's body seems so delicious from such a close position. Saionji rode up bed, prepared.

As he tried to dig his nose onto her neck, he heard it again.

It's just an imagination!

He scolded himself, but the sound did not stop. Someone is approaching. Someone is looking at them. Looking at him-

"What happened? " Zinya sounded impatient.

"Nothing." He hugged her, but even with closed eyes he could say a face is beside the bed; gazing at him full of complaints. He knows this emerald eyes. Very dearly.

no. No. NO! The face is becoming more clear. He could sense it burning his erection down..

After a while Zinya stood up. "I should have suspected before. An impotent writing fancy books out of own furstration. Just an IMPOTENT Asshole-"

As she slammed the door, Saionji was still looking at the blank wall.

"Why do you have to do this every time? Get the hell out of my brain.. " screamed he at the void. "Every.. Just every time I try to get with a girl..You are not here, can't you understand? You don't just exist... anymore.."

His tears fell down in the dark. " I won't die a monogamist.. Free me.."

#End


End file.
